Current network technologies provide users with access to a variety of media content (e.g., images, music, and videos). Some technologies are capable of providing content recommendations to users based on, for example, what movies a user has watched and whether the user enjoyed the movie. For instance, some technologies will provide a user interface that states, “Because you watched movie ‘A,’ you may enjoy watching movie ‘B.’”